paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The life of two Special Needs Mer-Pups
This is in sonic's fannon Characters Noteworthy Mer-Pups Bully Mer Pup 1 Bully Mer pup 2 Paw Patrol Summary This is the life of the two young special needs twins Mermaud and Merton and how they both cope with living with they disabilities. How do they do it? Also if they see challenges how to they cope with it? Story One morning under the bay in a small cave house. A family of mer-pups were waking up. Moishe: "swims out of his room and his bro's room" yawns" Morning bro. Arnav: Morning sleeper head. I made breakfast can you wake up the the youngsters please? Moishe: Yes bro, (he swims to his two younger siblings bed room") Moishe: Merton wake up it's time to get up. Merton: "Starts waking up""Yawns" Okay bro. "feels around with his paws" Where is my stick bro..? Moishe: "It's by your side table "helps him move his paws to his stick" Merton: Thanks, "Grabs it and hugs him" Moishe: "swims over to the other bed" "Shakes mermaud" Mermaud: "yawns" "Signs" morning" Moishe: Time to get up sis "does sign language" Mermaud: "nods" Okay bro. "gets up" (they swim to the kitchen where Arnav made breakfast for them) Arnav: morning you two "said and did sign language" how did you sleep? Mermaud: "Signs and talks I slept good" Merton: I slept good two. (Everyone sits down on the rocks near the table") Arnav: "gentle picks up Merton's paw and tells him where his food is on his place setting" Merton: Thanks bro. We are going to pray? "said and signed" Arnav: Yes, were going to pray. (All of them closed they eye's and said together and signed) Dear lord, Please bless this food and help us have a great day. Jesus name amen. Arnav: he no problem. "Sigh" Moishe: You okay Arnav? Mermaud: "See's Arnav upset from looking up" "ask what's wrong in sign language Arnav: Yes, I am just a bit sad I can't finish mer-pup high school and get you guys in school. "Said and signed" We just don't got the money.. Moishe: Woah its okay bro I had to drop out of school to u know. It does hurt but we need to take care of the youngsters. Maybe sometime we get back in. God has a plan for us."Said and did sign language" Arnav: Yes, I know god has a plan for us. I'm also trying to talk to the king or the helper but..always get a nasty intern..."sigh" I promised mom and dad I take care of you Moishe and now Mermaud and Merton..Since we found them.. "Said and did sign langue" Moishe: "swims over to his bro and nuzzles him" We are getting by. At least we got each other plus we got god.. "Said and singed" Merton and Mermaud: he he yes.. if it wasn't for you guys we would of been died. "Said/signed)" Arnav: Yes, i know "Said and signed" (They finish eating breakfast) Merton: Can me and sis go outside please? " " "touches his sis and did sign language" Arnav: Sure, don't go to far tho. "said and did sign language" Mermaud: "nods" alright thanks bro's. Moishe: Don't forget your stick Merton. Merton: You mean my cane and I won't. "grabs it" Lets go sis" did that in sign language". "swims outside with his sis" (they both swim outside) Merton: "Swims into another mer pup" Ops sorry. Mer Pup Bully 1: Well well...look who we have here? Two broken mer-pups... Merton: "whimpers" were not...broken...were just different.. Mer Pup 2: "hits Mermaud" Mermaud: Owww...that hurts! Mer Pup 1: You guys are just wimps.. Merton: Leave us..alone.. Mermaud and Merton: Yea... Mer pup Bully 1: Alright we leave you losers be! "hits Mermaud hard" Mermaud: OWWW! "Whimpers" Mer pup bully 2: "yea! Also you don't deserve to live! "hits Merton hard. Merton: OWWW "whimpers" (He dropped his stick") no...I dropped..my..stick.."Whimpers" I don't..know where home is anymore..or my sis... (the bullies left them and they both passed out and sank to some rocks) Meanwhile with the two older brothers.) Arnav: There usually come back by now..I'm getting worried.. Moishe: Me to..But i think they be fine.. Lets go look to be sure. Arnav: "nods" Lets go. (They swim out calling merton's name) Arnav: Merton! Where are you! Moishe: Merton!! Where are you and your sis! (M''eanwhile on the beach the paw patrol was doing some volleyball Marshall had the ball)'' Marshall: "throws it to Skye" Skye: Yip" I got it! "hits it. Chase: Way to go Skye! (suddenly they heard mer-pups cry a very unhappy cry) Zuma: Dudes did you heaw that? Skye: Yes, I did sounds like mer-pups are unhappy. I wish we could understand them like Rocky. Zuma: We better alewt Wocky. I see if I can be any assistance. Chase: I get Rocky. You go see if you can find the mer pups Zuma. Zuma: Alwight. Lets dive in! "runs to his hover craft which was on the beach and got his gear on and went to the water and jumped in" (Meanwhile Rocky was cleaning up the beach) Rocky: Did i hear a mer pup cry? "Shrugs" I guess i should check it out. "looks around to make sure no one was looking at him" "goes into the water" Now i got to wait for 10 min..great.."see's chase' running towards him" Chase: Hey, Rocky. Rocky: Hey Chase. Chase: We heard a mer pup cry. Rocky: So, i wasn't me making up noises again. I thought I heard a mer pup cry that's why I'm in the water. Chase: No you weren't. Zuma is going down to see if he can find anything due to it takes awhile for you to turn into a mer pup. Rocky: Alright and yea..it does which is quite annoying..you better yet Ryder know there is trouble in the bay. Chase: I bet bud and oh right thanks bud. Ryder: "comes over" I heard and I'm going to dive down with Zuma. Chase: that was easy. "Giggles" See you later bud. Rocky: See yea. " Ryder: "dives in the water after changing into his diving suit" (After 10 min Rocky changes into a mer pup) Rocky: "Dives down" (Meanwhile with Arnav and Moishe) Moishe: I'm...getting really worried.."Whimpers" Arnav: Me too.. (They both see a Zuma diving down) Arnav: Uh oh ...dog and human! Moishe: Mom and dad said never go to them! "dives and hides" Arnav: I know...but "see's the tag" Hey their that group who helped that mer pup mamma out! Maybe they can help us! Moishe: I guess so.."gets out" Arnav: We kind ah need help.. "swims to zuma and ryder" Ryder: "see's the merpup" "Waves" Zuma: Hey little dude do u need some help? Arnav: "confused look" Zuma: whoops fowget "Did sign language and asked that again" Arnav: "nods" "Does sign" How do you know the sign language? and you guys are the paw patrol right? They one's who helped the mamma mer pup? Zuma: Yes, we are "Does sign" This is ryder and i'm zuma. That pups who is swimming towards us is rocky. Rocky: Hey, what's seems to be the mater? arnav: my..two mer pups siblings are missing and they are special needs. We been looking them for awhile..but i'm getting really worried.. Me and my bro both are. Rocky: Don't worry i tell zuma and he tell ryder and we help you guys out! "tells the zuma" Zuma: "nods" "Swims up" ryder: "Swims up" Zuma: "tells ryder" ryder: : No job is to pick and no pup is to small "Gets on his atv and press the the button to call his pups" Paw patrol to the beach! Pups: Ryder needs us! T'hey all run to the beach with their pup packs on and stand in line as they would do in the lookout"' Chase: Paw Patrol Ryder for action Ryder sir! (more coming soon) (more coming soon) Category:First gen Category:First Gen Story Category:Story Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Stories by Angelinatheballerinapup Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Fanon stories Category:Christian references